Fortune
=Info= Fortune SC6 01.jpg|Fortune Fortune (フォルトゥナ, Foruto~una) is a original character. She was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 2014. Fortune made her first appearance in SoulCalibur V and then recreated in SoulCalibur IV. Trivia *Fortune is a sorceress. *Her cat form is the result of a curse. *Fortune can turn into a black cat. *At SoulCalibur IV she don't have a tail. Relationships *Mother and father still live in Florence *Angelina - best friend *Jessica - best friend *Demian - bodyguard and beloved Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Relationships Games and Media Fortune appears in such games as: *SoulCalibur IV *SoulCalibur V *SoulCalibur VI Inspiration and resemblance List of characters influenced the image of Fortune: *Nadia Fortune (Skullgirls) List of characters in which I see the resemblance with image of Fortune: *Menat (Street Fighter V) ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story Read "Fate". 'SoulCalibur IV' Violetta Fortunato was born and raised in the Italian town Florence, the family of a prosperous banker. With the money, but not having a hobby, she began to practice divination. Later Violetta became predict the future and explore books on alchemy and magic. All of this was done for fun. One day Violetta met itinerant witch who imposed curse on the girl. "Magic - not self-indulgence. You'll walk in the guise of the cat until you understand it." Violetta quickly expelled from the city, accused of witchcraft, and calling her a werewolf. Leaving her hometown and family, she went to the east, where it is said lives the chinese sorcerer, which have the ability to lift the curse. With a new image, she took herself and a new name. "From now on my name is Fortune". ---- 'SoulCalibur V' In her travels Fortune met two companions. Angelina and Jessica became the best friends for young witch. ---- 'Ending of Soul series' Read "The Fall Of Soul Edge And Soul Calibur". Arcade Ending Fortune crossed China and even reached Japan, but has not found the sorcerer who could remove the curse from her. During the long journey she reconciled with her appearance, and stayed in Japan, where an image of the cat-girl eventually became very popular. Fighting Style Fortune use Setsuka's (SCIV), Viola's (SCV) and Taki's (SCVI) fighting styles. Weapon Cutting the Rain Cutting the Rain is the same form as Setsuka's Ugetsu Kageuchi and Taki's Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru (SCVI). Fortune SC4 09.JPG|Weapon: Cutting the Rain (SCIV) Fortune SC6 18.jpg|Weapon: Cutting the Rain (SCVI) Magic Sphere Magic Sphere is the same form as Viola's Veritas. Fortune SC5 01.png|Weapon: Magic Sphere Critical Finish Sakura Petals Fortune sprints forward and swings a devastatingly fast blow at her opponent. The screen goes black, and a gray line slashes to the left. Then, the screen splits vertically, showing her several yards behind her opponent. Then the opponent falls as she sheaths her sword as cherry blossoms fall around her. Jessica Vs Fortune SC4 01.JPG|Critical Finish: Sakura Petals Jessica Vs Fortune SC4 02.JPG|Critical Finish: Sakura Petals Critical Edge Empty Future This attack connects only if the orb is near the opponent. Fortune will say "Now you stay down!", as a magical seal appears behind her and she casts a spell. The orb will start to glow and pull Fortune's opponent near it in a stun-like manner. The attack itself does not deal substantial damage but it leaves the opponent open for combos. Fortune Battle SC5 01.JPG|Critical Edge: Empty Future No Fate Fortune pulls out the first sword and slashes his opponent until they are trapped in a T-pose state. Then pulls out the second sword and stabs them which causes an explosion. SoulCalibur 6 - Fortune (Critical Edge and Soul Charge) Soul Charge Hidden sword of Fortune causes chip damage at all times. She additionally has a new projectile, a rarity among the roster. Stats SoulCalibur IV Fortune SC4 Details.JPG|Weapon: Cutting the Rain SoulCalibur V Colors: *Skin: 0:0, 31 *Hair: 0:0, 0 / 9:48, 25 *Eyes: 9:25, 20 / 0:0, 0 *Hair: 0:0, 25 *Tail: 0:0, 25 *1 outfit: 0:0, 5 *2 outfit: 9:38, 31 *3 outfit: 9:8, 25 *4 outfit: 9:1, 15 Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Fortune SC5 Stats.jpg|Weapon: Magic Sphere SoulCalibur VI Race: Human Colors: *Skin: 3, 0, 0 *Hair: 31, 0, 0 / 5, 49, 7 *Eyes: 10, 24, 9 / 31, 0, 0 *Ears: 1, 0, 0 / 25, 1, 4 *1 outfit: 31, 0, 0 *2 outfit: 0, 38, 7 *3 outfit: 5, 8, 7 *4 outfit: 5, 1, 9 Weapon colors: *Cutting the Rain: 31, 0, 0 / 0, 38, 7 / 5, 1, 9 / 5, 8, 7 Difficulty, Type, Offense, Close, Defense, Far Fortune SC6 Stats 1.JPG|Weapon: Cutting the Rain Stage SoulCalibur IV Jyurakudai Villa - Virgin Snow (Mitsurugi, Setsuka and Yoshimitsu's battleground). Fortune SC4 Stage.jpg|Stage: Jyurakudai Villa - Virgin Snow SoulCalibur V Luoyang: Grand Festival of Guandi Temple (Leixia's battleground). Fortune SC5 Stage.jpg|Stage: Luoyang: Grand Festival of Guandi Temple Music Theme "Where Springs Not Fall" (SoulCalibur V). Quotes SoulCalibur IV / Broken Destiny *''Now, atone for your sins.'' *''Come here.'' *''Lets finish this.'' *''Please stop!'' *''Repent for your sins.'' *''Don't get up.'' *''Go!'' *''Stubborn fool.'' *''Please understand.'' *''Do not struggle.'' *''This is the end!'' *''Calm down.'' *''Bring peace to those without guidance.'' *''Pray.'' *''You can't be saved!'' *''Repent!'' *''Poor thing.'' *''Give up!'' *''Here I go.'' *''You should rest for a while.'' *''Strength does not always lead to the truth.'' *''I can feel your determination.'' *''Silence!'' *''I shall part you from your karma.'' *''Peace cannot be attained through conflict.'' *''You only need to ask for salvation.'' *''You lack any real power.'' *''Pray for forgiveness!'' *''So, you're willing to throw your life away.'' *''Strength can only be achieved by accepting your weaknesses.'' *''Please Understand!'' *''I understand, Now come.'' *''Over here!'' *''No!'' *''I won't forgive you!'' *''This ends now!'' *''Understand?!'' *''That is enough!'' *''Please!'' *''You still don't understand.'' *''This will be a test...'' *''Let's finish this.'' *''This is for own good.'' *''You must get up.'' *''Do not...struggle!'' *''How sad.'' *''Troubled Soul!'' *''You coveted what you could not obtain.'' *''Act, before you have time to regret.'' SoulCalibur V / VI *''Let's get this fight started.'' *''Trust me, you won't be disappointed.'' *''Why?'' *''I won't let you.'' *''You're good.'' *''All end this.'' *''Brace yourself.'' *''Nooooo!'' *''One hit is all I need!'' *''Try to stop this!'' *''No chance.'' *''Alright!'' *''Now you stay down!'' *''I'm not holding back!'' *''Doubts and fears will sabotage one's victory.'' *''A splendid show of skill.'' *''I got you now.'' *''Tomorrow's victory starts with a heart of steel.'' *''Yes!'' Category:Fortune Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Ex-human Characters Category:Beast Characters